1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a device for washing spherical objects such as toy balls and pertains particularly to a process and apparatus for lightweight balls as are used in children's "dry" pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
In recent years playgrounds for children, arcades and other locations have installed "dry" pools for children whereby a pit is formed and is filled with relatively soft, light, resilient polymeric balls which may be for example approximately 76 to 82 mm. in diameter. Children then jump, romp and play in the ball pools as they would do in a conventional wading pools, but without getting wet. After a relatively short period of use, the balls become soiled if they are not regularly cleaned, and an unsanitary environment develops which is unattractive to the owners and parents of the children. Thus, it has been the practice to the current time to remove the balls and place them in an open net bag where they are washed in a tub or the like. Conventional ball cleaning processes have not been totally effective since the balls are relatively large in size yet light in weight and tend to be difficult to handle during cleaning. Current methods of washing have been less than satisfactory and owners often delay in cleaning the balls, causing them to become even more soiled, unattractive and unsanitary.
Due to the disadvantages, inconvenience and problems associated with conventional washing techniques, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide apparatus and a method for cleaning spherical objects such as "dry" pool balls as are used in children's playgrounds in a quick, efficient manner.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a method for cleaning such spherical objects which is both convenient and economical.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a device and method for cleaning spherical objects which includes a cleaning channel formed by stationary and revolving brushes through which the objects pass during the cleaning process.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a hopper for feeding objects into the cleaning channel which includes a means to manipulate the objects within the hopper to prevent jamming.
It is also another objective of the present invention to provide a cleaning apparatus for spherical objects and the like which includes apparatus for spraying a chemical cleaner onto the balls as they enter the cleaning channel and a rinse outlet proximate the channel exit.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus for cleaning spherical objects which includes a fan for drying the objects after they are rinsed.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below.